


Pursuit

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, some Darkpilot fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and co. hunt for one of the Knights of Ren.





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Case/Mission Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The city was already on fire.

Even as Neiros Ren looked over the burning city, he couldn’t help but feel at least a prickle of regret. If not for the fact that it was necessary, he wouldn’t have done it in the first place. It was a corrupt city, but it hadn’t deserved something like that.

They simply didn’t.

Neiros had done many terrible things in the name of the Knights of Ren over the years. Many terrible things. Since he had first joined, in fact. But this...

Perhaps that was one of many things that only contributed to the fact that he was getting old. Too old, actually.

You did a hard thing, Snoke’s voice said in his mind. But the right one.

Neiros could only hope.

***  
It was heading downstairs after yet another nightmare that Ben heard Poe.

Poe was singing even as he made breakfast. Vibrant, cheerful, and Ben couldn’t help but smile, his nightmares temporarily forgotten. Poe really could sing, Ben couldn’t help but think; he had a very mellow, soft voice. (Of course, everything about him was soothing) He could sing, and Ben’s nightmares about the strange figures in armor were temporarily forgotten.

Poe looked up at Ben and gave him a quick, almost incandescent smile that only, in Ben’s opinion, made his beauty shine brighter. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Ben walked over towards him, kissed him lightly.

Poe’s beautiful, almost incandescent face wavered to a look of worry. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” If only that were the case, of course.

“You just seem a bit out of it.”

“Nightmares.”

“More of them?” Poe said, softly. “Ben...”

“I’m fine. It just would be nice to go to bed without having weird nightmares.” Ben rubbed his temples. “It’s like...they make sense and yet they don’t...”

“I can imagine.” Poe wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, nuzzled against his neck. “I’ve got you, you know. We’ve got each other. You’re not alone.”

“I know.”

***

Uncle Luke was the one to give them the mission when they sat down to it. Apparently one of Snoke’s followers, a strange figure in armor, had been spotted in recent news, and they were going with Poe’s squad in order to find him. That was at least an upside, not being parted from his husband this time around. Ben knew it was necessary, of course, but the truth was, Ben always hated being parted from Poe. Heavily, actually. It was always lonely being parted from Poe, and missions were no exception.

Even heading down to the hangar, Poe didn’t hesitate before all but sprinting into Ben’s arms, much to the delight of the rest of Black Squadron. After a long while, Poe withdrew, and they talked, talked excitedly about the mission. And there was something about even that that was enough to make Ben wonder why they were separated in the first place.

***  
It was when they were in a room on Dantooine together (the planet where the armored figures had allegedly been spotted) that Poe turned to look at Ben.

“You realize,” Poe said, with a slight, mischievous grin, “That we’re together on this mission? Guess we better take advantage of it.”

“Yeah.” Fortunately, the others were asleep, but Ben kept his voice to a low whisper nonetheless so as not to wake them. “We could.”

“I dreamed of this.”

Ben smiled. “And so all this time you were waiting for someone to kriff you.”

“Not just anyone, Ben. You.”

“I don’t know where to start. I could stroke you. Suck you off — maybe you could ride me, and that would solve our size difference problems — ’’

Poe bit down into his sleeve, and Ben smiled. The fact he was making Poe try not to actively whimper in anticipation, while wondering what he wanted — it was one of those things that was a source of pride for Ben. Evoking this from his husband.

“Yes.” Poe wet his lips, his eyes half-hooded. “I want you on your knees, Ben.”

“As my Commander wishes.”

They had to keep quiet, of course, as there were other people still asleep, and the walls were thin. Ben got to his knees, and looked up at Poe even as he undid his flight suit, freeing his already erect shaft from his underpants. Just for good measure, Ben winked, and he had to relish the way Poe’s breathing already became shallow, quick. He’d gotten better at this over time, and he decided to tease a bit, kissing over Poe’s belly, his pelvis, nibbling and sucking on the interior of his thighs. Poe bit his lip, and Ben could tell he was forcing himself to remain patient. Finally, Ben took Poe into his mouth, and looked up — Poe was already leaning against the wall for purchase, trying not to tangle his hands in Ben’s hair.

“You feel so good, Ben...so perfect.” Poe could definitely get rambly when he was aroused, and this was no exception. Stars, Poe looked so beautiful when he was in the grips of pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth slack, and those noises he made while trying not to be too loud were just perfect...

Ben stroked and licked and sucked, and Poe murmured his encouragement, his praise. He wasn’t about to wake anyone, but his words were all but fevered even as Ben worked him, talking about just how good he felt and how well he was doing. When Poe came with a whimper (trying not to wake the others), Ben swallowed it down eagerly, until Poe was spent. He withdrew, wiped his mouth, and Poe drew him into a tight embrace.

“You’re so good,” Poe said. “You did beautifully, Ben.”

They dressed for bed, and Poe seemed to be so spent from his orgasm that he collapsed on the bed, tugging Ben in close, practically babbling praise and nuzzling his hair. Ben soaked it in. There was something about it, he thought, where Poe’s praise felt almost grounding, calming. Maybe he wasn’t perfect in the Jedi Order, but he was perfect to Poe, and that was what counted. What worked.

“You’re so warm,” Ben murmured.

Poe chuckled. “Comes with the territory.”

“I should get off you. I’ll crush you...”

“You won’t.”

They drifted off to sleep, and there was something about Poe’s presence, holding Ben in his arms, that made Ben feel more peaceful and grounded than anything the Code could offer.

***  
Ben almost wished that they could stay in this warm, comfortable bed forever, but he knew that they had to get up out of bed. They got up, untangled themselves, before heading downstairs. They had breakfast before heading to the meeting room if only to get the basics for a mission.

Ben promised himself that he would do what he could.

***  
The moment Poe’s wounded was the moment Ben sprang into action, bearing down on the armored figure. It was like rage had taken over in that moment, white hot rage that burned behind his eyes.

Kill. a voice in his mind said, a voice that sounded too much like Snoke’s. But that couldn’t be; he was miles away in prison and —

That was at least the beginning of Ben starting to waver.

And then there was Poe getting to his feet and running to Ben, injecting a life support pack into the wound.

“It’s okay,” Poe said, softly. “It’s me. We’re safe.”

Ben looked at the prone but not dead figure on the ground, and he felt like the fog was already clearing from his mind, the rage already clearing from behind his eyes. And already he couldn’t help but feel a sense of horrible, terrible shame at what he had nearly done.

“What is your name?” Ben said after he’d helped the man to his feet.

“Neiros,” said the man. “Neiros Ren.”

***

It was later on that the CSF took Neiros into custody, and Ben could get a better look at Neiros’ face. There was something about it that was almost angelic-looking, something that you wouldn’t expect to be hidden behind such a hideous mask. And yet there it was. Looking out at Ben, with such an unsettling sort of gaze, eyes almost black in nature, the darkest eyes. There was a hint of sorrow and guilt in them, and he was damn right to feel that way, Ben thought. He was a monster, a murderer.

Poe took Ben’s hand, and there was something calming, grounding in the touch even as Neiros was led away, something comforting.

And yet there was something in Ben that feared that there was already more to come.


End file.
